BLEACH: MISSION IN KADAMA TOWN Part1
by DSNG
Summary: A crucial mission sponsored by the Gotei13 to a neighboring district of Karakura town turns into a deadly duel. Now the two Lieutenants Renji and Rangiku must fight for their lives, against opponents that have abducted a gifted 4-year-old boy.


**INTRO: **I'm a writer/comic artist/ graphic designer. I've written a variety of series and shorts. This is my first Bleach Fanfiction [been a fan of the anime for years]. It is a complete story, about 14 pages. And it sets up the new story arc, which can go on almost endlessly. In this tale, I make references to actual Bleach episodes, as the focal characters reminisce upon past events. Story is rated PG-13, for Action and Romance. If you like my writing, you can check out my latest 500-page sci fi e-book at Amazon dot com; just search for my name, "DSNG". I'm also at deviantart, with the same name.

I'll TRY and write more Bleach stuff... no guarantees though, my job keeps me swamped... but I'll try... Enjoy the story

**

* * *

**

**BLEACH FAN-FICTION: **

**MISSION IN KADAMA TOWN PART 1**

**Featuring Renji and Rangiku Day 1, Friday**

It was approximately 9:05pm. The red and yellow fireworks erupting in the distant dark spotted sky were synonymous with the sparkling emotions that were radiantly detonating within the depths of her mind. She felt deeply alleviated as joyous sensations rippled from her head down to her toes. And she was definitely aroused as she felt the hands of her companion around her slender waist.

Rangiku Matsumoto exhaled as she tilted her head back, while swaying her hips slowly from side to side. Her eyes were closed but her mind was fully opened to all the possibilities that could possibly unfold on this enchanting night. Renji Abarai was with her. And he was directly behind her. And together they were grooving to an unheard rhythm.

Together they danced upon the carpet of their dimly lit motel room. Directly before the female Lieutenant of the 10th division was a sealed sliding glass door, with parted curtains. To her left was a dresser with a broad mirror, and to her right was a low-lying bed with slightly rumpled sheets. Above the bed's rectangular headrest was a peculiar frame, long and broad, hosting an intriguing handmade work of art.

The elegant swirls made by a paintbrush illustrated a mighty dragon combated by two samurai warriors, who were fighting for their lives. That image was quite a paradigm, as it yielded waves of nostalgia to the two Lieutenant Soul Reapers as they swayed together slowly. Both of the warriors from the Soul Society had been raptured in a fierce battle a few hours ago. And they too had fought for their lives.

Renji kissed the side of Rangiku's neck, pushing his lips against her soft skin. This tickled her. As Rangiku giggled she reached back and massaged the side of his face, stroking his cheek and his sharp red sideburns with her palm. Her familiar pink shawl was still adorned across her shoulders, although its giver was the last person on her mind at this time.

She was touching him. Thus he freely touched her back. With his right hand he kept holding to her small waist, while his left hand flowed up her side, till he was cupping her left breast.

"My, you're a bit forward tonight, aren't you?" the beautiful female with strawberry-blonde hair said, in her common sultry voice, elevating the latter part of her statement as she presented her inquiry.

"Hey, I'm just going with the flow," Renji said as he smirked.

She wasn't wearing her common combat uniform, and neither was he. As high ranking members of the 13 Court Guard Squads with prominent reputations, they had standard black costumes that they wore, with belts tied about their waists. Right now they were not in their spirit forms. Like their current casual clothes, their bodies were tangible, almost as tangible as their stirred torrid emotions.

Rangiku briefly opened her eyes, partially letting the reality of the world around her seep into her psyche. Her panoramic view granted her a serene visual as she beheld more fireworks in the distance, erupting brilliantly over the giant, lighted, spinning ferris wheel at the core of the amusement park that blocked out the horizon from view. A low rumble, best tagged as a fusion between music, laughter, and jubilant cries was heard, coming from the heart of the distant festive location, where several other amusement park-styled rides were present.

That location was tagged as Marina bay, located about 3 miles from a prominent zoo.

Rangiku smirked as she noted that the noisy civilian ensemble, consisting of innocent people that were out celebrating with their peers and family members, had no idea of how close they'd been to a disaster earlier in the day.

Together the two Lieutenants had silently danced for about 20 minutes. She'd teased him with her curvy derrière, awakening him. He knew she loved to flirt and flaunt herself. But he had a feeling that she wasn't focused on playing games with him tonight. She was poised to fully express her gratitude, for the courageous acts he'd done on her behalf, earlier in the day.

They'd been part of an investigation that went awkwardly wrong. And their lives had almost been eclipsed by a fierce sadistic wave of destruction unleashed by their clandestine foes. If their individual Gentei Reiins—the unique Spirit Restriction Seals on their bodies—hadn't been released in advance, there was a strong probability that they'd both be corpses right now.

Rangiku rotated her hips in a circle as she leaned forward slightly. "You like that big boy?" she said to her companion.

"Oh hell yeah!" he responded.

And in the depths of his elated mind, he pondered on a peculiar experience he'd had a long time ago. There was a time in the past, over in Karakura town, in which he and four other Soul Reapers—namely Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku—had come to the world of the living in order to assist the courageous human named Ichigo in battling against a sadistic foe named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow had come with a team of five other lower ranking Arrancars to search out and terminate those beings with notable spirit pressure. That arrogant, sadistic, 6th ranked Espada with a black hollow in his abdomen had proved to be a formidable opponent, and the encounter had been a true test of the resilience and strength of the protagonists guarding the civilians in the land of the living.

But prior to that clash, while the Soul Reapers had briefly abided at Ichigo's home, Rangiku had attempted to persuade Ichigo into letting her stay at his place… and she'd slowly attempted to lift her skirt and unbutton her blouse in order to sway his masculine mind. Both efforts had been hastily waved down by Ichigo—although he'd peeked through at her acts while attempting to cover his eyes with one hand, and Rukia had queried Ichigo about his naughty peeking.

But on that night, Both Renji and Kon had been greatly enamored at the thought of getting a free striptease from the busty seductive Lieutenant of the 10th division.

And now, over 2 years later, Renji was getting a chance to actually touch her sexy body. She showed no sign of rejection or displeasure, rather she appeared to be raptured in a smooth trance as they kept swaying together.

She was poised to enjoy the moment, and nothing was going to cloud her mind.

As Renji kept fondling Rangiku, he began reflecting on the recent events that had raptured both of them.

Soon the visions of the past rushed into his mind and became brilliantly clear, unfolding like a giant carpet unrolled in a room. At 3:00pm today, they were both on a desperate hunt. The directives of their sponsored mission had been brief and incisive: rescue the 4-year-old human child and exterminate the elusive hollow that had recently kidnapped him. There would have been more Shinigami with them on this hunt. But Ikkaku and Yumichika were tied up battling some Arrancars, while Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro were elsewhere, in another city, chasing down an elusive bloodthirsty felon that could best be tagged as an urban legend.

Thus Renji and Rangiku had accepted their challenge and forged ahead, with the fearless mindsets that they were individually known for.

At 3:05pm, they were leaping through the trees, within in a juggle-like region of this communal district that was located south of Karakura town, named Kadama town—the peculiar spirit pressure they'd sensed had drawn them here. Yes, their surroundings were overgrown and rugged… because they were actually in a broad zoo with wide avenues, sprawling trees, evergreen bushes and low guard railings. And they were vigilantly hunting the vicious spirit entity that had abducted a young child for unknown reasons.

But per rumors that they'd both heard at 12:03pm, while loitering outside the office of Byakuya Kuchiki back in the venerable regal-like office grounds of the acclaimed Soul Society, the reason why the young boy was abducted was actually known. And the statements that the two Lieutenants had overheard appeared to indicate the fact that the young 4-year-old actually had something growing inside him. The boy bore a seed of hope and great destiny, and it was possible that he was destined to become a substitute, like Ichigo; a human who would rise to become a mighty fearless Soul Reaper with nearly limitless potential in the future.

And when Renji and Rangiku—adorned in their familiar black squad uniforms—had walked into the office of the Captain of the 6th squad, in order to play down the situational gravitas and sheer weight of their covert mission, Byakuya had spoken to them with a tone of indifference, which was almost akin to his common laconic attitude. As he gave instructions, Byakuya acted like he didn't care, and that the mission wasn't that important. But Renji knew his superior very well; and it was clear that his Captain was hiding the fear he felt within his psyche, about the wellbeing of the young human child.

Byakuya knew firsthand what Ichigo could do. They had battled on several occasions in the past. Their rigid zanpakutos had clashed in heated rage-filled bouts. Their flash-steps had been displayed illustrating their ability to move like the wind. Both Senbonzakura and Zangetsu had roared furiously, displaying their immense might. And Byakuya had won the first few battles… before Ichigo had literally evolved, becoming more than an ordinary Soul Reaper.

Ichigo's bankai transformation and his strange "mask manifestation" had made a world of difference in his combat potential. And Byakuya was keenly aware that if the spunky human boy with orange hair had been a ruthless killer at heart, he probably would have lost his life that day.

Thus, ensuring that another young boy with dormant potential for channeling immense spirit pressure through his entire body was protected from the grasp of evil predators—that would either slay him or adopt him as a tool of destruction—was definitely of paramount importance.

Renji and Rangiku had left the office of the Captain and departed with stern looks upon their faces, after memorizing the items within the mission dossier that was presented to them by Byakuya.

And at 3:07pm, the clash in the human world began in a peculiar way.

After searching relentlessly through the overgrown zoo, Rangiku had beheld a child that fit the description of the boy that needed redemption from the clutches of the hollow.

His name was Ken.

And Ken was observed by the busty female Captain, simply playing… in a sheltered den of three adult tigers and two cubs, within a clearing that had no other visible humans. This anomalous act had sent shivers of fear through the body of Rangiku.

_What the heck is he doing there?_ she'd pondered silently.

And at that moment, from her high perch in the branch of a broad topped tree, she had made a fatal mistake. Perhaps it was her motherly instinct, or just the sheer level of shock that gripped her. Either way, she made the erroneous act of yelling, thus giving away her covert location amidst the sprawling foliage that elevated her over 20 feet from the grounds.

"Ken! Get away from them now!" she'd screamed… just before her tree literally exploded from a massive shattering plasma blast.

She was flung into the air like a rag doll as the red fury budded around her, shattering the tree and splintering the branches while incinerating the leaves in a furious array of heat.

Renji heard the eruption and instantly began tracking the trail in the zoo, created by the fresh smoke signal tumbling into the havens. This park-like area was huge; he was about 7 miles away, and he rapidly began leaping through the air, as he zoomed to the aid of his comrade.

Rangiku landed on her back about 40 feet from the epicenter of the chaos. She rolled twice and rapidly unsheathed her blade. She hadn't even heard the incoming blast, let alone seen it coming.

And those two issues bothered her mind greatly.

Where were her opponents? How many of them were there? And wait, what about Ken?

There were no forthcoming answers to her initial queries. But she suddenly shot a glance towards the location of the boy… and he was gone! And the band of tigers was also gone! Instantly she reasoned that they had all fled from the scene of the chaos once the tree exploded.

And now the battle commenced.

Seemingly out of thin air, six red searing pulses were shot at the female warrior. She dived, she rolled and she dodged all of them. Rapidly she used her palm to generate a spell, a red fireball sourced from kido techniques. This particular blast was shaped as a dagger, and she propelled if forcefully at what she approximated as the core of the red blasts. Her shot kissed the air and struck a rock, causing a deep rupturing scar.

More red blasts came and this time she was caught in the shockwave of another exploding tree to her left, as it was detonated vehemently.

"Damn it!" she said as her body smashed into the ground.

Now she took to the air, rapidly rising to a height of 60 feet. Hopefully she'd be able to survey the area and pinpoint the vector from which the assault was coming from. And also, at this altitude, she hoped to detect exactly where the young boy was.

There! She spotted him in a clearing! Ken was lying flat on his chest, seemingly unconscious! A few bystanders in the zoo, attracted by the chaos, were beginning to approach the fallen boy. But suddenly the tigers showed up again, leaping out of bushes! Instantly the terrified people fled in horror and they abandoned the boy to the cruel hands of fate!

"Ken!" Rangiku yelled emphatically.

And just as those words left her lips she felt something. It was an eerie evil presence directly behind her; huge, hulking and fearsome. And before she could fully fathom the danger that ambushed her, something invisible struck her in midair. It was a vicious tail strike. But it felt like she'd been smashed by a thick tree trunk.

She was sent down in a diagonal path, which interfaced her with the earth. A turbulent dust cloud arose from her impact point on the ground. Her head was spinning while she was grounded. Luckily she still held to her faithful weapon, Haineko, who had not yet been released in its full form.

But she didn't know that the clutches of death had literally targeted her from above.

Rangiku didn't see the sequence that unfolded next. All she heard was one phrase, which literally awakened her from her dazed painful trance.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji Abarai bellowed at the top of his lungs! He was not going to let his fallen comrade die like this!

Suddenly his zanpakuto roared to life! Zabimaru's shikai was protracted with immense furry, becoming the segmented blade with pick-like protrusions on each segment! With a quick whip-like action of his wrist, the arriving protagonist projected his morphed sword at the unseen source of a mighty growing red ball. This furious globe of death was poised to be projected downward at the fallen female Lieutenant. Its sponsor could not be seen. But the sponsor definitely felt the furious slash of the extended weapon from the hand of Renji!

Right after that collision the red ball was dissipated! Renji slashed three more times, whizzing his weapon like a whip in an attempt to decapitate or maim his invisible foe!

"Show yourself, coward!" he demanded, just before another blast almost decimated the lower half of his body. He dodged it with a vital flash-step.

Luckily Rangiku had darted off to safety, and she was now crouching behind a large rock, as she gained her bearings. She took some deep breaths, as she strived to focus.

Meanwhile Renji was on the move! While darting about in the air, he was dodging two incoming pulses from disparate sources. One was red and the other was yellow; almost golden in its coloration.

Apparently there was more than one villain in this area.

A blurry visual painted the sky as the blasts from the two foes were almost crisscrossing one another. Red pulse slashed left, and yellow blasts streaked right. The diagonal pattern of superheated plasma blasts that illuminated the blue heavens was so confusing that several people in the vast park almost wondered if a peculiar light show was unfolding in broad daylight.

Yet Renji was smart; he was a Lieutenant amidst the ranks of the Gotie 13 for a reason. He instantly deduced that his opponents were hollows. Thus they hand tangible bodies that could be harmed. And he also noted that the two varied pulses coming against him were never fully aligned with one another, like the opposite ends of a lengthy plank.

His enemies were striving not to inadvertently roast one another.

And rather than blurt out a smart remark, the proud cunning warrior from the 6th division began using his discovery to his advantage.

A beastly growl erupted into the air. Rangiku heard it, just as she leaped back into the sky to join her comrade. One of the hollows had been slashed with the razor sharp edge of Zabimaru's weaving blade.

"Agghh!" Renji yelled as he plummeted out of the sky! His falling body was trailed by a pillar of smoke! He had taken a red shot to his back, on his right side.

And more red blasts trailed after him furiously in a machinegun manner.

"Renji!" Rangiku shouted, just before she yelled, "Growl, Haienko!"

The blade from the crest to the hilt of her sword instantly transformed into a tumultuous sea of ash, and this ash was warped into a mighty whirlwind. The sponsored compact tornado rapidly engulfed the invisible source of the red blasts, covering it in a mist of death. The ash was rapidly slicing and cutting upon the hollow, ravenously biting upon him like 10 million micro saber-toothed tigers chewing upon the flesh of their prey. This wasn't too far from the reality of what was going on, because the name of her zanpakuto, Haienko, literally meant "ash cat".

Renji crashed onto the earth, but he rapidly rolled out of the way with a flash-like move, avoiding the incoming diagonal barrage that plummeted the ground like a dozen sledge hammers, forcing a cloud of smoke to arise.

The beast responsible for the red blasts was screaming in pain. And as Rangiku's ash cloud dispersed, the wounded hollow was quickly revealed.

It was a monstrous hulking form, having the body of a fully black werewolf and the head of an ox. Its entire horned head was made from bone, and it had sharp ravenous claws. And it had a thick tail… the very tail that had smashed Rangiku out of the air a short while ago.

"He's mine!" she yelled as she charged into battle in midair, alerting her comrade that she had a score to settle with the beast.

Suddenly Renji saw Ken in the distance.

And it looked like… the young boy was being guarded by the tigers, as he hid in some thick bushes.

"What the hell?" Renji said, before he was forced to leap and sprint, just like a cheetah, to avoid a diagonal furry of yellow blasts heading directly down at him. Sequential eruptions trailed his heels as he fled for his life, leading the hollow away from Ken's location.

Suddenly Renji decided to do something risky. And he leaped into the air while still clutching to his transformed sword, which was compressed down into a thick bladed form.

A blazing volley of yellow laser blasts pursued him like a blurry stairwell climbing into the blue heavens. Explosions ensued in the broad zoo, and frantic people were screaming and running for their lives. No time to worry about their wellbeing; he had a mission to do.

Renji was weaving about in the air, while dodging the lethal yellow plasma blasts. Yet he was also moving about a defined perimeter. He was also striving to look back over his shoulder, in order to gauge the source of the attacks that were heating up the airwaves around him. And it was clear that he was being followed through the air.

Rangiku soon screamed, "What the hell?" Mimicking the words her ally had recently uttered, as Renji darted directly across her battle zone in an upward sloping angle. Her unleashed ash would have slashed him, if she hadn't guided it aside.

His plan worked.

The beast responsible for the yellow blasts was slashed as it foolishly followed Renji through the diagonal pathway of doom. Haineko viciously attacked the hollow, almost out of reflex. And she cut his form immensely with her innumerable dotted fangs. The beast screamed in pain, as its stealth coating was damaged and deactivated.

Renji looked back and saw his foe for the first time as it raced upward and out of the surging, pain-filled, dark cloud of death.

The hollow looked black, skinny and tall, with high pitched shoulders bearing spikes. It was a four-armed hunchbacked beast with a flattened head. It had no tail and its bony face was that of a prehistoric Raptor.

It was time to finish this battle.

"Bankai!" Renji roared! And instantly Zabimaru's potent form was unleashed.

Had he made this decree 2 seconds later he would have been eclipsed by a mighty golden globe of death, which was unleashed from the mouth of his enraged opponent.

But now two potent fireballs met in midair. One was yellow in color, while the other was black, encased in red electricity, launched from the zanpakuto's ravenous mouth that was surrounded by a fading circular sonic boom. Following a blinding magnificent explosion, Renji flicked his wrist, forcing his mighty expanded serpent-like weapon to coil and lung forward, around the budding chaos.

The hollow beast could not hide anymore. It was rapidly grasped in the fangs of Zabimaru's snake-like head. And the sword wielded by the indomitable Lieutenant from the 6th division crunched its foe, breaking into is black flesh with a jaw crushing force that exceeded 3,000-foot-pounds per square inch.

Simultaneously Rangiku crouched on one knee, while balancing in midair on an unseen particulate platform of victory.

Moments ago, her foe had almost begun manifesting a sort of accelerated zooming ability, similar to the flash-step. But the beast with the head of an ox wasn't fast enough. Plus she had acted wisely, noting that it was attempting to circumvent her sponsored ash cloud and dive at her, in an attempt to ravenously bite off her head.

Thus she'd retracted her zanpakuto to sword-form and waited… till she felt an eerie evil presence behind her once again. Ducking to her knees while in the air and spinning around, she had slashed with all her might. Her cut had been fierce and clean. It was a potent slash accompanied by a fury that equated the anger she felt within her soul.

The demonic hollow was cleanly slashed in half and it screamed in agony, as it started fading away, disappearing in fading dotted segments from its feet up to its white ugly ox head.

A few moments later, the duo had raced towards the young boy named Ken, who was still in hiding amidst the green bushes. And to their surprise, as they stood about 10 feet away, the wide-eyed boy had stepped back in fear of them. He was still surrounded by the gang of tigers, who were snarling at this moment.

Rangiku rapidly motioned to Renji, who was taking a deep breath—he was obviously poised to say something brash towards the little boy, who was still gripped with bonds of fear and apprehension.

"Let me handle this, OK?" Rangiku said. Renji shrugged his shoulders, as he swayed his weapon over his shoulder—it was back to its hefty looking shikia form right now.

Then Rangiku took a deep breath purposely. This inadvertently caused her chest to swell with life. And her large breasts slightly mesmerized the little boy.

"Hey there, handsome!" Rangiku said, in her familiar sweet seductive voice. She also waved to the little boy and dropped down to one knee, as she extended her hand to him.

"Will you hurt me too?" he whispered.

"Of course not! We're the good guys and we're here to save you!" she declared.

It took about 2 minutes of gentle communication before Ken exhaled with relief. And as his did so, to the shock of the two Lieutenants, the five tigers faded away like forgotten dreams!

"Damn, I didn't realize they were all projections of his subconscious…" Renji whispered to Rangiku, who was still kneeling about 3 feet ahead of him. "This gifted kid is a lot more powerful than I thought!"

Renji rapidly deduced that Ken had a very strong tiger spirit in him. And this would probably manifest more substantially when he was in his mid-teens. The exact manifestation of this ability was something that was a mystery to both of the protagonists. This ability could even be tied to Ken's future zanpakuto, or special spells that the boy would be able to cast effortlessly.

Only time would tell.

About 2 hours later, the Ken was taken home. And he was placed under the watchful eye of two playful low-ranking soul reapers from the 6th squad, who were instantly dispatched to become his silent guardians.

After that mission, Rangiku had dragged Renji around the city, from shopping malls to bowling alleys and eventually to a karaoke bar—were many middle-aged people were singing off-key, brutalizing various pop classics. And they'd had a blast.

The visions of the day began fading away like a rising mist. And Renji found himself back in the motel room, with the beauty female Lieutenant. This had been one hell of a day. And now it was 9:30pm.

The two friends were now face to face, hugging one another. Her large breasts were pressed against his chest, and his chiseled tattooed torso was bare. She'd taken off his shirt and she had helped her out of her blouse. She still had on her supportive bra and her pleated mini-skirt, while he still wore his blue pants, his belt and his wallet chain.

The vibe between them was sultry one. And there was an unseen magnetic force that was linking them together at this moment. He knew that she had buried feelings for Gin. But he knew that she was also silently fond of him, per rumors he'd heard from the lips of her Captain.

But did she truly see him as anything more than a friend?

"Hey... thanks for saving my life today," she whispered, as they hugged and danced face to face in the dark room.

"No problem, Rangiku. I know you'd do the same for me," he said.

"That's right," she smirked, as she gazed into his dark eyes. "Do you always have to wear that thing?" she asked, motioning with her eyes towards his signature white bandana as she briefly tilted her head upwards.

"Hell yeah," he responded. And she chuckled, as they kept swaying together.

Then after a lengthy pause, she said something that sparked his curiosity.

"Can you keep secrets?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is…" he responded slyly.

"Just promise to keep my secret and I'll tell you!" she emphasized.

"Damn it bossy woman, would you just spit it out?"

"Promise first!"

"OK, OK! I promise!"

"You promise what?" she asked.

"I promise to keep your damn secret! There! Satisfied, Rangiku?" he declared with an angry frown. Right now he was definitely miffed by her insistent attitude.

She didn't respond verbally. Instead she kissed him. Her lips were glued to his as her tongue invaded his mouth. A thousand sexy alarms simultaneously went off in his head. He was stunned, surprised and turned on. His surging masculine hormones began bubbling effervescently in his psyche, as he grasped to her, tightening his current embrace. She mimicked his actions as she moaned with glee. And he resolved to keep her secret… for a while.

Yet they had no idea that a black butterfly was hovering in the night, outside the flanking glass doors of their elevated motel room, above the balcony barred via steel railings. There was an urgent message for them from the Soul Society. Ken was still in danger. His two slain abductors were menial servants of an insidious group of five, known as the Wild Hunters. And the Wild Hunters were headed by an ancient rogue Soul Reaper, who was currently scavenging the zoo—the initial rendezvous point for extracting the young boy—in search of his two minions and their gifted 4-year-old prey.

**THE… END?**


End file.
